Hogwartvengers
by LunardeStark
Summary: Logan soupira. Il aurait dû se méfier quand Charles Xavier lui avait proposé de rejoindre les Avengers… Son instinct lui avait pourtant soufflé que quelque chose n'irait pas… Pourtant, cette fois-ci Tony n'avais pas fait exprès ! Et être téléporté à Poudlard dans la peau d'ados de 11 ans, ce n'est pas vraiment grave, non ?
1. Introduction

_**Hogwartvengers**_ _ **, les Vengeurs à Poudlard**_

 _Disclaimer : aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient (snif) à part un ou deux OC…_

 **Auteur :** LunardeStark

 **Genre :** Crossover, Humour

 **Thèmes :** Avengers et Harry Potter

 **Pairings :** Pour tout vous avouer, je ne sais pas encore ^^

 **Résumé :** Logan soupira. Il aurait dû se méfier quand Charles Xavier lui avait proposé de rejoindre les Avengers… Son instinct lui avait pourtant soufflé que quelque chose n'irait pas…

Pourtant, cette fois-ci Tony n'avais pas fait exprès ! Et être téléporté à Poudlard dans la peau d'ados de 11 ans, ce n'est pas _vraiment_ grave, non ?

Bonjour à tous, ceci est ma première fanfiction sur les Avengers (et mon premier crossover du coup) Je posterai environ un chapitre toutes les semaines ou les deux semaines, je ne sais pas encore ^^. L'histoire parler des Avengers des films mais j'ajoute Logan parce que voilà (ouh super explication) et se situe juste avent Thor 2 mais après le soldat de l'hiver (et après X-Men 2 pour notre mutant préféré). L'introduction est plutôt centrée sur celui-ci, mais après on aura plutôt un point de vue général même si certains chapitres viseront des personnages en particulier. Ne vous inquiétez pas il y aura du Loki !

Bonne lecture !

 **Introduction**

Le Wolverine hésita quelque secondes, la main devant l'interphone de l'interphone de la tour Stark. Il la sentait mal, l'idée du professeur Xavier de rejoindre les Avengers. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il la sentait mal. Son instinct animal, surement – et celui-ci (appelons le Bob) - se trompait rarement. Le mutant se sentant un peu bête à rester devant la porte fermée décida pour une fois de ne pas écouter Bob (il aurait dû), il prit une grande inspiration et appuya sur le bouton. Aussitôt un hologramme de Tony Stark mangeant des beignets goût myrtille (détaille essentiel je vous l'accorde) apparut devant lui.

\- « Moui, c'est pour quoi ? »

\- « Logan », répondit celui-ci d'un ton bourru. « 'Suis envoyé par Charles Xavier pour- »

\- « Haaa oui, le mutant ! » le coupa Tony, soudain plus enthousiaste. « Nick Fury m'en a parlé, je t'ouvre, monte au 18e étage. »

Sur ce, la tête du milliardaire disparut et la porte s'ouvrit sur Wolverine se demandant qui pouvait bien être ce Nick Fury dont le nom faisait penser à un rappeur.

Quelque minute et une gentille musique d'ascenseur (plus précisément le thème des bisounours, devinez qui a eu cette idée) plus tard, Logan pénétra dans une pièce où se trouvait l'ensemble des Avengers. Ensemble qui était d'ailleurs affalé dans le canapé en mangeant des beignets et regardant retour vers le futur (notez l'allusion). Le Mutant les reconnu tout de suite, le professeur lui ayant montré des photos d'eux tout en racontant un peu leur vie. Dans l'ordre du plus affalé au moins affalé, il y avait : Thor Logan en savais pas grand-chose sur celui-là à part que c'était un dieu qui venait d'Ass-God ou un truc du genre et que son frère (adopté) avait tenté d'envahir la terre avec une armée d'insectes géants. Venait ensuite Bruce Banner, un éminent docteur un physique nucléaire qui se transformait en troll vert quand il était énervé. Allongée sur ces deux-là venait l'Agent Natasha Romanoff, ou Black Widow, qui était une tueuse professionnelle d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Accroupis sur le dossier du canapé (position carrément inconfortable) était perché Clint Barton, ou Hawkeye, agent lui aussi et super-archer (Logan ne savait même pas que ce genre de truc pouvais encore exister à notre époque). Le moins affalé de tous était Steve Rogers, il était même carrément pas affalé, l'opposé même de l'affalétitude – enfin bref - et d'après ce que le X-men savait (on dit quoi, un X-men ou un X-man ?) c'était un super soldat qui avait le cerveau congelé dans les années 40 ou un truc du comme ça, avec le surnom (et l'uniforme qui va avec) carrément stupide de Captain America. Enfin venait le grand, le beau, le magnifique Tony Stark qui accourait vers lui pour lui serrer la main – les yeux toujours rivés sur le film – lui mettant un peu de confiture d myrtille sur la main au passage. Il s'empressa de le présenter aux autres qui avaient tourné mollement la tête vers l'inconnu comme si il s'agissait d'un paquet de cookie vide (notez cette magnifique métaphore).

\- « Les gens, je vous présente Logan alias Wolverine, c'est un mutant et il va venir travailler un moment avec nous. Considérez que c'est genre un stagiaire. »

\- « Un mutant ? » Bruce banner releva la tête, intéressé. « Je fais pas mal de recherches sur ce gène en ce moment, c'est fascinant. C'est quoi votre … heu… »

Tony ne laissa même pas à Logan le temps de répondre, et lança :

\- « Ses cellules se régénèrent automatiquement, ce qui fait qu'il est pratiquement invincible et immortel, et en plus il a de suuuuper griffes en adamantium ! C'est trop cool ! Et il est super-amnésique aussi… »

Ne laissant à personne le temps de dire un truc, le milliardaire s'approcha de mutant et lui souffla dans l'oreille, apparemment fasciné :

\- « Au fait, quand tu as perdu ta mémoire, tu as du tout réapprendre genre à manger avec des couverts et tout, ou c'est revenu automatiquem- hey ! »

Steve poussa Tony sans ménagement lui grommelant de laisser tranquille le nouveau avec ses question chelou, quand un bruit se fut entendre au fond de la pièce. Ce n'était pas vraiment un bruit, plutôt un genre de chuintement, de gémissement d'animal – enfin bref- et tout le monde se retourna … (Clint mettant le film sur pause, quand même)

\- « Ha, j'ai (enfin) réussi à me débarrasser de ce bâillon, ma révolution est en marche, stupides mortels ! »

Loki, les mains toujours attachées à une barre – qui devait être là pour autre chose à l'origine, connaissant le propriétaire des lieux (humm) – se releva, apparemment tout content de son exploit qui lui avait pris une heure.

\- « Ah oui c'est vrai qu'il est là celui-là, j'avais oublié »

\- « Faut dire qu'il est pas très intéressant »

\- « hey, c'est mon frère quand même ! Un peu de respect ! »

\- « Bah quoi, c'est vrai ! »

\- « De quoi ? Que c'est mon frère ? »

\- « Je ne suis _PAS_ ton frère ! »

\- « Non, qu'il n'est pas très intéressant. Ca fait genre une heure qu'il se débat pour enlever son bâillon… »

\- « Notez qu'il a réussi »

\- « Oh non, il va recommencer ses commentaires désagréables sur le film ! »

\- « EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN ECOUTE CE QUE JE DIS ! »

\- « **SILEEEEEENCE !** »

Tout le monde se tût et se retourna vers l'auteur de ce cri, en l'occurrence Logan. Celui-ci avait sorti ses griffes. Tony se risqua un petit « bah quoi ? » qui lui valut un regard meurtrier du mutant. Celui-ci enchaina :

\- « Calmez-vous bordel ! Et quelqu'un peut me dire qui c'est _celui-là_ ? »

\- « _Celui-là_ , comme vous dites pathétique mortel, c'est Loki, prince d'Asgard et infiniment supérieur à vous tous ! »

\- « Morel, j'aimerais bien l'être, crois-moi » grommela Wolverine presque pour lui-même. Il enchaîna à haute voix, avec un ton moqueur : « Alors comme ça c'est toi le zigoto de New-York ? J'imaginais quelque chose de plus… Enfin moins… Enfin pas ça quoi. »

\- « Quesque tu insinue stupide midgardien »

\- « Bah un ado gothique attaché à une barre de Poll Dance et qui met une heure à enlever un bâillon, c'est pas _vraiment_ terrifiant… »

Loki hurla, furieux d'être traité de la sorte as cette inconnu arrogant :

\- « JE NE SUIS _PAS_ UN ADO, QUAND EST-CE-QUE VOUS ALLEZ COMPRENDRE CA JE SUIS INFINIMENT PLUS VIEUX QUE VOUS TOUS ET BIEN PLUS PUISSANT ! »

\- « Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi tu ne t'enfuit pas alors ? »

Loki grogna quelque chose comme « Privé magie » et « périrez tous dans d'atroce souffrance » avant de s'enfermer dans un silence boudeur. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Steve, outré, pour lancer à Tony :

\- « Alors c'est à _ça_ qu'elle sert cette barre ? Est-ce que Pepper le sait au moins ? »

\- « Steve, c'est pas le, moment de se lancer dans cette discussion » enchaîna rapidement Clint sous le regard reconnaissant du milliardaire. « Au fait, quelqu'un peut me rappeler ce que l'andouille de l'espace fait ici ? »

Thor soupira. « Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ami Barton, j'ai voulu éviter la prison à mon frère. Alors je l'ai emmené sur Midgard en le privant de pratiquement tous ses pouvoirs, il est inoffensif maintenant. »

\- « Et je dois te remercier ! Je préfère mille fois la prison plutôt que subir tes imbéciles d'amis et leur film complètement illogique ! »

\- « Dommage que tu l'as pas privé de sa mauvaise foi » grommela l'archer

\- « Et c'est reparti… »

Bruce décida qu'il était temps de couper court à cette conversation qui ne menait nulle part et en revint à notre invité qui s'était tranquillement assis au bar et s'allumait un cigare.

\- « Enfin bref, Logan, Tony et moi avons installé un truc au labo… Si ça ne te dérange pas, on aimerait faire quelques heu… prélèvements et tout… Dans un but purement scientifique ! » Ajouta-t'il précipitamment sous le regard du mutant.

\- « C'est d'accord… » Grommela celui-ci, excédé par tant de dialogues.

\- « Cool ! » Tony sautilla. « Par contre, Thor tu emmène Loki avec nous. J'ai pas envie qu'il fasse n'importe quoi avec ma barre pendant qu'on sera en bas »

Loki rougit à cette remarque, sous le ricanement des Avengers. Ils le prenaient pour une putain ou quoi ? Ils se callèrent tous temps bien que mal dans l'ascenseur, malgré que leur masse totale dépasse largement le poids autorisé (Thor pesait plus de 500 kilos, Loki plus de 200 et Logan… Heu… Il était plutôt lourd). Sept étages et une musique de Bisounours plus tard, ils entrèrent dans le labo avec le ''bienvenu !'' joyeux de Jarvis (Thor et Loki levèrent automatiquement les yeux au plafond)

Tony s'avança d'un pas arrogant (comme toujours) et demanda à Logan de se mettre torse nu (mmmmhh) et de se placer dans l'appareil.

\- « C'est tout nouveau », dit celui-ci. « Tu vas avoir l'honneur de le tester, en plus il marche avec le sceptre de Loki, 100 % écologique ! »

Le dénommé releva la tête, intéressé. Son sceptre ? Il pourrait tenter quelque chose… Oui, pourquoi pas… Après tout il n'avait rien à perdre et ça pourrait marcher avec le peu de magie qui lui reste… Au moment où Stark lança l'opération, Loki lança un sort, très faible, sur le sceptre qui amplifia sa magie. La gemme se mit à briller d'un éclat surpuissant et la machine entra en surchauffe. Il y avait de la fumée partout, on ne voyait pratiquement rien.

\- « Stark, qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Laisse-moi sortir ! »

\- « Je ne comprends pas, le sceptre surchauffe, je ne contrôle plus rien et… AHHHHHHHH ! »

Dans un éclat de lumière, tout le monde disparut et la machine s'enflamma. Indifférent à tout ça, le robot Débile balança de la mousse extinctrice sur les flammes.

Loin, très loin de tout ça, 8 adolescents se réveillèrent en sursaut.


	2. C'est pas moi !

**Chapitre 1 :** **C'est pas moi !**

Natasha fut la première à se réveiller. Elle sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas, c'est en ouvrant les yeux qu'elle en eut la confirmation : ils n'étaient (visiblement) plus dans le labo. Autour d'eux s'étendait une grande prairie herbeuse avec des arbres et quelques bancs, et surtout une espèce de château moyenâgeux.

La tueuse eu un choc quand elle vit ses compagnons étendus sur le sol. Non pas qu'elle s'inquiétait pour eux, mais qu'ils avaient l'air d'avoir rajeuni de 30 ans. Même leurs vêtements avaient rétréci ! Craignant le pire, elle sortit un petit miroir de sa poche (un problème ?) et regarda son reflet avec appréhension.

Deuxième choc violent : elle avait elle aussi l'air d'une enfant de 11 ans. C'est donc dans un état second qu'elle regarda Clint se réveiller, se rendre compte de la situation, complètement paniqué, secouer Steve comme un prunier, essayer de se faire calmer par ce dernier qui avait l'air terrifié, puis se faire taper violement sur le crâne (toujours par ce dernier.) Dernier qui la regarda avec un air d'excuse.

\- « C'est pas grave, c'est ce qui lui fallait. »

En effet, l'archer avait l'air beaucoup plus calme malgré la bosse qui se formait sur son front. Steve avait entreprit de réveiller doucement Thor, puis Bruce, puis Loki (un peu moins doucement) quand Tony se leva. Immédiatement, tous les regards fusèrent vers lui et (presque) tout le monde se jeta sur lui.

\- « CREVE, STARK ! T'AS VU CE QUI NOUS ARRIVE AVEC TA MACHINE DE MERDE ! »

\- « Mais… mais c'est pas moi ! »

\- « SI C'EST TOI ! »

\- « ON SE RETROUVE TOUS DES ENFANTS DE 11 ANS MAIS EVIDEMMENT C'EST PAS TOI ! »

Steve essayait temps bien que mal d'empêcher son coéquipier de se faire tuer. Non pas qu'il ne souhaitait pas sa mort, mais ils avaient besoin de lui pour revenir. C'est ce qu'il entreprit d'expliquer aux autres, sans succès apparent.

Il n'y avait que Loki qui gardait son calme. Il avait même l'air de bien s'amuser. Les mains toujours attachées, Il s'était assis dans l'herbe et regardait le combat (ou plutôt l'exécution) comme si il était au cinéma. Il fait dire que c'était plutôt marrant à voir étant donné qu'ils étaient tous devenu des enfants.

Ce n'est que lorsque Natasha tira en l'air avec l'un de ses pistolets (rétréci lui aussi) que tout le monde s'arrêta. Elle cria alors ce que Steve essayai d'expliquer à tout le monde depuis 10 minutes :

\- « Arrêtez ça, on a besoin de lui pour revenir à notre âge normal. Après vous pourrez le tuer si vous voulez. »

\- « Sympas » grogna Tony, avant de s'écrier : « Hey mais c'est quoi cette voix ! »

En effet, au lieu de sa voix cool, grave et virile habituelle, il en avait une fluette et presque féminine. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire éclater de rire les Avengers, les détendant sur le coup. Tout le monde entrepris alors de faire l'analyse de son nouveau corps. Steve était toujours grand, plutôt musclé pour un gars de son âge, de même pour Thor. Ce dernier avait même un peu de barbe sur le menton. Bruce avait retrouvé une taille moyenne, et un corps de corpulence normale. Loki était lui plutôt grand et plutôt mince. Les seins et les fesses de Natasha avaient rétréci, mais elle restait tout de même plutôt sexy pour une enfant de 11 ans. Elle faisait d'ailleurs exactement la même taille que Clint. Tony, quand à lui, restait un minimum musclé mais était vachement petit. Et apparemment le seul à ne pas avoir mué. Ce qui l'énervait très, très profondément. Il ne savait que ce qu'était le pire entre ça et la voix de Bruce qui oscillait entre les hauts et les bas.

Leur observation fut interrompue par la voix de quelqu'un qu'ils avaient complétement oublié :

\- « Bordel de merde, où-est-ce qu'on est ? »

Quelques minutes et un assassinat à la griffe évité plus tard, La situation était expliquée et chacun cherchait une solution. Ou plutôt regardait Tony chercher une solution, nous la menace griffue de Logan, ce dernier n'appréciant apparemment pas la situation que Tony trouvait ''plutôt amusante''. Loki quand à lui était content que personne ne fasse attention à lui et sondait le paysage.

\- « Dans quelle endroit somme-nous ? » Se demanda-t-il.

\- « Ha, mon frère ! Je t'avais complètement oublié ! C'est bien que tu te manifeste »

\- « Ne me dites pas que j'ai pensé à voix haute »

\- « Ben si, et tu viens de le refaire »

\- « Zut »

\- « Mais il a raison, on est où ? »

\- « J'avais déjà posé cette question y'a au moins 10 minutes. »

\- « Attendez depuis tout ce temps on n'a même pas pensé à regarder où on était ? »

\- « la stupidité des mortels m'afflige de plus en plus »

\- « Je crois avoir compris ! Nous ne sommes plus au labo ! »

\- « … Mais celle de mon frère est bien pire que tout. »

\- « Je vais peut-être dire une bêtise … »

\- « Comme toujours Stark. »

\- « Laisse-le finir Clint. »

\- « … Mais on dirait qu'on est à Poudlard. »

\- « Poudlard ? »

\- « Poudlard ? Ca me dit quelque chose. »

\- « Pou-quoi ? »

\- « Bout de lard ?! »

\- « Thor s'il-te-plait suicide toi. »

\- « Attendez tous », s'écria Tony, outré. « Vous savez pas c'est quoi Poudlard ? »

\- « Beeennn… »

\- « heuuuu… »

\- « J'ai dit que ça me disait quelque chose »

Le milliardaire se tapa sur la tête. Non mais quels incultes ! D'accord, pour Steve, Thor et Loki il pouvait comprendre… mais pour les autres…

\- « Mais enfin, Poudlard c'est le château d'Harry Potter ! Me dites pas que vous connaissez pas ! »

Roulement des yeux au ciel général (sauf Steve, Thor et Loki)

\- « Moi je connais. »

Surprise générale. Tous les yeux se tournent vers … Logan.

\- « Toi ?! »

\- « Ouais moi y'a un problème ? »

\- « Non c'est juste que je t'imagine pas lire ce genre de livre… D'ailleurs je ne t'imagine pas lire du tout. Est-ce qu'au moins tu s- » Regard noir de Logan « hum »

\- « J'ai dû le lire aux jeunes mutants à la place de Scott car il était en dépression. Xavier trouvait la ressemblance entre Poudlard et notre école _amusante_. »

\- « J'avoue que c'est pratiquement la même chose »

\- « En plus, après les élèves comparaient tout le monde à des personnages du livre ! » Continua le mutant avec l'air de celui qui trouve ça complétement crétin. « Xavier était Dumbledore, magnéto était Voldemort…. »

\- « Et toi, ils ont dit que tu étais qui ? » Demanda Tony soudainement intéressé.

\- Wolverine grommela entre ses dents. « Le professeur Rogue »

Le milliardaire éclata soudainement de rire dans l'incompréhension générale, et avec un regard assassin de Logan qui ne trouvait visiblement pas ça drôle _du tout_.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

Bruce sortit un genre de bâton long d'environ 30 cm de sa poche.

\- « C'était pas là avant. Je sais même pas comment ça peut tenir dans ma poche ! »

Tout le monde se mit alors à fouiller ses poches, et chacun en sortit un bâton à peu près semblable à celui du scientifique.

\- « C'est des baguettes _magiques_ ! J'avais raison alors ! On est à Poudlard ! »

\- « Arrête ton délire Tony. C'est un livre. »

\- « Alors comment tu expliques l'apparition des baguettes ? »

-« Heu… De toute façon si un monde magique existait, le SHIELD en serait au courant depuis longtemps ! »

\- « Et puis ça m'étonne qu'un scientifique comme vous soit aussi enclin à croire en la magie…. »

Tout en souriant, Tony argumenta :

\- « Déjà, si ça se trouve le SHIELD était au courant mais ne vous l'a pas dit. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de Fury. Ensuite, quand je vois notre grand ami au marteau et son frangin (« je suis pas son frère ! ») je peux y croire, à la magie. »

Il finit sa tirade d'une petite révérence, content d'avoir cloué le bec aux autres.

-« De toutes façon, il n'y a qu'une seule façon de vérifier » murmura Natasha. « Il faut essayer de jeter un sort avec cette baguette ! »

Moment de flottement. Clint se décida à agiter mollement sa baguette en criant « ABRACADABRA ! » Evidemment, il ne se passa rien du tout.

\- « Si c'est ça la magie Midgardienne, c'est complétement pathétique. Remarquez que ça ne m'étonne pas. »

\- « Mais c'est parce qu'il ne sait pas jeter un sort ! Regarde Loki, tu vas être impressionné. »

Roulement de tambour. Tout le monde était pendu aux lèvres, où plutôt à la baguette (rien de porno là-dedans) de Tony.

\- « LUMOS ! »

Et tout d'un coup… La baguette du milliardaire s'alluma d'une lumière très vive. Celui-ci souriait de toutes ses dents, heureux de sa victoire. Des réactions complètements différentes se manifestèrent alors chez nos Avengers :

\- « Il faudra a-bso-lu-ment qu'on étudie ça ! » (Bruce)

\- « Ma foi, ça à l'air très intéressant ! » (Thor)

\- « Mft » _reniflement méprisant_ (Loki)

\- « Pff je suis sure qu'il a triché c'était une lampe où un truc comme ça » (Natasha)

\- « Donc, si je comprends bien, avec cette baguette n'importe lequel d'entre nous peut faire de la magie ? » (Steve)

\- « Merde j'ai plus de feu ! Stark, jette un sort pour allumer mon cigare. » (Logan)

\- « Woaaaaaaah c'est trop cool vas-y passe-moi ça je veux essayer ! » (Clint)

Tony essaya de l'esquiver, mais l'archer fut plus rapide et lui pris la baguette des mains. Il l'agita de la même manière de l'ingénieur et prononça le sort :

\- « Lumos ! »

La baguette émit un faible clignotement puis s'éteint.

\- « Beuh, ça marche pas… »

\- « C'est parce que t'as pris _ma_ baguette, débile, utilise la tienne ça devrais mieux marcher »

Clint sortit son bâton et re-prononça l'incantation. Cette fois-ci, ça marcha parfaitement.

\- « Haha c'est génial je suis un sorcier les gens ! Trop cool ! » Il se retourna vers Logan : « Tiens, tu voulais pas du feu ? Tony, dit moi la formule ! »

\- « Heu, c'est incendio mais je sais pas si- »

\- « T'inquiètes je le fait doucement… Incendio ! »

Et il ne se passa **rien**. L'archer râla :

\- « INCENDIO ! Rha mais pourquoi ça marche pa-a-a-a-as ! »

\- « Arrête de secouer ta baguette comme ça, c'est n sort compliqué faut avoir le bon mouvement et tu, pourquoi tu crois que Poudlard est une école ? »

\- « Donc tu proposes qu'on y aille ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers le milliardaire

\- « Bah je n'y avais pas pensé, mais pourquoi pas… Après tout, on est devenu des sorciers et peut-être que dans la bibliothèque on trouvera de quoi nous ramener chez nous… »

Ils se mirent en route vers le grand château.

\- « est-ce qu'on a le choix… Mais d'abord, dit-nous tout ce que tu sais sur Poudlard. »

Tony pris une grande inspiration, et se mit à leur raconter.

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, la répartition de nos héros préférés dans les quatre maisons ! Des idées ? )_


	3. la répartition (tatataaaa)

**Chapitre 2 : la répartition (tatatataaaa)**

 _Voilà le chapitre 2 ^^_

 _Vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais pour des raisons personnelles tête à ça :/_

 _Je vais peut-être plus espacer mes publications maintenant que les cours ont repris, mais j'essayerais de ne pas dépasser 3 semaines._

 _Pour répondre à tes reviews, ange (comme tu n'as pas de compte) Déjà merci de suivre mon histoire_ _Pour les maisons tes idées sont plutôt bonnes, ça va m'aider à faire parler le Choixpeau tout ça ! (et de la barbe à 11 ans j'ai déjà vu ça avec un ami qui avait fait sa puberté très tôt ^^ je parle pas vraiment de barbe, plus de quelques poils çà et là)_

 _Et surtout, merci pour vos faves, vos follows et vos reviews ! Ça fait plaisir :D_

 _Enjoy !_

 _Ps : j'ai décidé de faire revivre Snape, parce que sans lui ça enlèverais vraiment quelque chose (et puis tout le monde le fait d'abord)_

* * *

Après l'explication rapide et claire de Tony (enfin, pas pour tout le monde, il y a des idiots dans le groupe) nos superhéros préférés arrivèrent au pied du château. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour admirer les sculptures et tout (surtout Steve. Que Steve en fait. Et un peu Bruce aussi. Bref) Une fois devant la grande porte, ils se demandèrent ce qu'ils devaient faire. En fait, ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée et n'y avaient pas du tout réfléchi. Ce fut Clint qui dit tout haut ce que tout le monde se demandait depuis 5 minutes à poiroter devant la porte.

\- « Bon, et on fait quoi maintenant ? »

\- « Heuuuuuuuuu »

\- « Voilà, tu sais pas. Ton plan était pourri, Tony. »

\- « Hey ! Je vois pas pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de faire des plans. »

\- « Parce que c'est toi le génie ici »

\- « C'est vrai, mais c'est pas une raison pour jamais réfléchir par vous-même ! C'est pas comme ça que vous deviendrez intelligents ! »

C'est à ce moment-là que Loki se décida à intervenir.

\- « Si je puis me permettre, je suggère de pousser la porte et d'entrer. »

\- « Mais oui ! bien sûr ! Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! » Réplica Tony sur un ton sarcastique. « Comme si des gens pouvaient entrer comme ça en habit de moldu sans que ça dérange personne ! »

Heureusement, un bruit de train attira leur attention de l'autre côté du lac.

\- « C'est le Poudlard Express ! Il faut qu'on y aille ! Vite ! »

\- « Pff et pour quoi faire ? »

\- « Bah on se mêlera aux autres premières années et on pourra rentrer incognito, banane ! »

\- « Ah oui c'est vrai je n'y avais pas pensé. T'est vraiment super intelligent Tony ! »

\- « Evidemment, je suis Tony St- ehhh attends c'était sarcastique ça non ? »

\- « Noooon tu crois ? »

\- « Heu les garçons je voudrai pas vous presser mais sin on veut se mêler incognito faudrait y aller genre maintenant parce que les élèves vont partir et qu'on est quand même de l'autre côté du lac… »

\- « Ah oui merde ! »

Et ils se mirent tous à courir comme des déterrés pour atteindre le train le plus rapidement possible. Certains remarquèrent vite qu'ils étaient nettement moins endurants, comme Bruce, Loki et Tony (que ça énervait beaucoup, évidemment)

Quelques minutes plus tard et plutôt essoufflés, ils étaient arrivé au train. Ils s'ajoutèrent à un petit groupe d'élèves hautins qui parlaient de maisons.

\- « Et toi, Éric, où veut-tu aller ? »

\- « Quelle question ! Serpentard évidemment ! »

\- « Imaginez que l'on soit répartis à Pouffsouffle… Ou pire, Griffondor ! »

\- « Oh mon dieu, ne dites pas d'atrocités comme cela ! Griffondor ! Avec tous ces sangs-de-bourbes ! »

\- « Quelle horreur, j'en frissonne rien que d'y penser »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel en entendant cette conversation. Plusieurs regards interrogatifs convergèrent vers lui.

\- « Pour faire simple, y'a des sorciers que sont nées de parents moldus et certains racistes les appellent sangs-de-bourbes, ils croient qu'ils sont supérieurs »

\- « Donc nous on est ça en fait ? »

\- « Bah ouais, je crois… Sauf Loki et Thor, techniquement… »

Le Jotün releva la tête et eut un petit sourire. Visiblement, il venait de trouver ceux qui étaient « au-dessus » ici et il était fier d'en faire partie.

Steve posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis tout à l'heure :

\- « Tony, il y a un truc que tu nous a pas expliqué : pour les quatre maisons, il y a des critères de répartition ou… »

\- « Ah oui, il y en a : Griffondors, courageux. Serdaigles, intelligents. Serpentards, fourbes. Et Pouffsouffle… Ceux qui restent. »

ET ils commencèrent à discuter de dans quelle maison ils voulaient aller et de qui se retrouverai à Pouffsouffle. Une grosse voix coupa court à leur conversation :

\- « Allez, les premières année, par ici ! »

Une masse d'élève se dirigea vers un énorme truc qui s'avéra être un homme.

\- « Oh purée c'est Hagrid! _C'est Hagrid!_ »

\- « Ouisituveuxtonymaisarrêtedemesecouercommeça »

\- « On dirait Logan mais en (beaucoup) plus grand »

\- « _QUI_ A DIT CA ? »

\- « Dites, on doit le suivre ou pas ? »

\- « On est des premières années, on le suit. Allez hop ! »

Tout le monde se dirigea vers les barques. Un instant et Clint qui failli tomber/se faire balancer dans le lac plus tard, ils étaient revenu devant la grande porte du tout à l'heure. Ce que ne manqua pas de faire remarquer (sarcastiquement) Loki. Les élèvent entrèrent dans Poudlard avec des ''ouaaaaah'' admiratifs devant le plafond magique (Thor disait que ça lui rappelait Asgard)

Le professeur McGonagall les installa dans un coin, et commença son discours (sous l'œil émerveillé de Tony). Elle présenta les professeurs, dont Snape, et Tony ne peut s'empêcher de balancer tout ce qu'il savait sur celui-ci (de quoi lui faire une bonne réputation). Enfin, elle amena le Choixpeau pour commencer la répartition. Lorsqu'elle commença à faire l'appel, un problème auquel ils n'avaient pas encore réfléchi se posa :

\- « Heuuuu elle va jamais nous appeler en fait. On est surement pas sur la liste. »

\- « Sa race de meeeerde… »

\- « Langage. »

\- « Et donc on fait comment ? »

\- « On cherche un plan de secours »

Les Avengers se mirent rapidement à se creuser les méninges, quand soudain :

\- « Barton, Clint ! »

Ils se retournèrent tous vers lui. Steve lança :

\- « Tu as été appelé. Vas-y. »

Encore sous le choc, l'archer se dirigea vers l'estrade. La Directrice lui tendit le chapeau qu'il enfila sur sa tête.

Toujours dans le coin, nos amis discutaient allègrement.

\- « Il semblerait que nous soyons finalement sur les listes », dit Steve.

\- « Eh, vous pariez qui se retrouvera ou ? »

Natasha réfléchit :

\- « Je dis Pouffsouffle. »

\- « Dix dollars que c'est Griffondor. Les mecs, vous pariez quoi, vous ? »

Logan, Loki et Bruce optèrent pour Pouffsouffle, Thor pour Griffondor et Steve ne se prononça pas.

\- « Bon, il a fini ou quoi ? Il lui raconte quoi, au Choixpeau ? » S'impatienta le milliardaire.

 _Sur l'estrade…_

\- « … Et là, je lui tire une flèche dans la tête ! Ce batard la rattrape au vol, mais j'avais tout prévu, et elle lui explose au visage… Ensuite- »

\- « Oui, bon, c'est bien fantastique tout ça Mr Barton mais faudrait peut-être que je vous répartisse. En plus, je peux lire dans les pensées alors je connais déjà votre histoire.

\- « Quoi !? Vous auriez pu le dire plus tôt ! »

\- « Vous ne m'en avez pas laissé le temps… »

\- « Alors, vous savez qui on est vraiment et tout ? »

\- « Absolument, et je dois dire que c'est la première fois que je répartis un superhéro. Je suis assez excité. »

-« Bon, alors, je vais où moi ? »

\- « Humm… Je vois du courage, évidement, mais la loyauté domine… Ainsi qu'une grande persévérance. Vous continuez jusqu'à ce que vous ayez atteint votre but, n'est-ce pas Mr Barton ? »

\- « Evidemment ! Alors je suis à Griffondor ? »

\- « Non. POUFFSOUFFLE ! » Annonça (enfin) le Choixpeau à haute voix

\- « Quoi ! Mais- »

Clint n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'on lui retira le chapeau de la tête et le poussa vers la table de sa nouvelle maison. Il lança un regard vers ses compagnons qui étaient pliés de rire. (Et certains se passaient de l'argent)

\- « Ouais, c'est ça, rigolez ! On va bien voir où vous allez aller ! » (Oh lol allez aller allez aller allez aller- Hum.)

L'archer s'assit bruyamment et se mit à bouder, les rires reprenant de plus belle. Rires s'arrêtant tout de suite lorsque que McGo cria un autre nom :

« Logan, James ! »

Les Avengers regardèrent le dénommé, estomaqués.

\- « Tu t'appelles James ?! »

\- « Tu nous l'avait pas dit ! »

\- « Elle vient de me l'apprendre ! »

\- « T'avais même oublié _ton PRENOM_ ? Holala c'est chaud mec »

\- « LOGAN, JAMES ! »

\- « Elle s'impatiente, tu devrais y aller »

Sur ce le mutant se dirigea vers l'estrade avec le soupir exaspéré de McGo (ça ne sera pas son dernier). Il s'assit sur le tabouret et enfila rapidement le chapeau.

\- « Ah ! Un deuxième ! Et un pas banal en plus. Désolé de te dire ça mec, mais t'a vraiment une vie de merde. Et le pire c'est que tu t'en souviens même pas ! Haha haha ! »

Le Choixpeau arrêta de rire immédiatement quand il vit les griffes de Logan sortir lentement de ses poings avec un grognement menaçant.

\- « Hum enfin bref, la répartition. Alors… Tu es courageux, plutôt honnête, et tu fonce la tête la première dans le danger. Je te vois bien à Griffondor. Ou alors Pouffsouffle, pour ton côté ''blaireau''… »

\- « Mon côté _quoi_ ?! »

\- « Rien rien. Mais sinon, pourquoi pas Serpentard… T'est un type qui fait tout le temps la gueule. Et puis tu tues pas mal de gens quand même. »

\- « Je fais pas vraiment exprès, j'aime pas tuer ! Et aussi depuis quand faire la gueule c'est un critère pour Serpentard ? »

\- « Oui oui tu à raison. Allez hop GRIFFONDOR ! »

Logan se dirigea vers la table sous les applaudissements de sa nouvelle maison, et devant le regard complètement jaloux de Clint. Ce qui le rendit encore plus content.

Plusieurs enfants se firent appeler, tous répartis dans différentes maisons. Les Avengers essayaient de deviner où iraient ces élèves d'après leur tête.

\- « Le boutonneux, là, c'est sûr que ce sera un Serdaigle ! »

\- « Je dis plutôt Pouffsouffle. »

\- « Et celui-là ? »

\- « Serpentard, évidemment »

Ce fût au tour de Loki d'être appelé. Tout le monde approuva Serpentard à l'unanimité, ce que le Choixpeau confirma en ayant à peine effleuré la tête du dieu. De même pour Thor, qui se retrouva direct à Griffondor, sous les applaudissements nourris de toute la table et un regard meurtrier d'Hawkeye.

\- « Ça ne m'étonne pas », dit Tony. « Ces deux mecs sont les allégories de Griffy et de Serpy ! »

Quand Steve fût appelé, le Choixpeau hésita longuement entre Griffondor et Pouffsouffle, mais c'est le courage et le sens de l'honneur de Steve qui l'emportèrent et il partit rejoindre fièrement Thor et Logan sous le regard devinez-comment de devinez-qui.

Puis vînt le tour de Natasha. Le vieux Chapeau annonça rapidement Serpentard, malgré le regard désespéré que la jeune fille lança aux Avengers. C'était vraiment la seule maison qui lui correspondait.

Tous se sentaient désolé pour elle, qui devrait supporter Loki toute seule durant un bon moment. La Russe s'assit d'ailleurs à côté de lui, lui lançant un petit :

\- « Tu croyais que t'allais t'en tirer comme ça ? Je vais surveiller tout tes faits et gestes, compte sur moi ! »

Puis elle se mura dans un profond silence en tournant le dos au Jotün.

La Directrice appela Bruce que le Choixpeau envoya directement à Serdaigle. Le scientifique était plutôt satisfait, quoi qu'un peu déçu de se retrouver tout seul.

Il ne restait plus que Tony, qui était un bien plus angoissé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il sursauta quand McGonagall prononça son nom, et avança d'un pas hésitant vers le tabouret.

\- « Encore ! Mais vous êtes combien ? »

\- « Heu je suis le dernier »

\- « Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! Bon où je vais te mettre, toi… Holala c'est compliqué… Tu es imprudent et inconscient, mais tu es un génie créatif, tu es loyal et persévérant, tout en étant rusé et égoïste… Tu à ta place dans les quatre maisons à la fois ! Jamais vu un cas comme ça ! »

\- « Je vais devoir choisir alors ? Et si je créais ma propre maison ? La Maison Stark ? Wah ça sonne bien ! Ca fait trop Game of Throne ! »

\- « Et pour y rentrer il faudrait avoir un égo surdimensionné, je suppose ? Bon sérieusement, dépêche-toi de choisir j'ai une chanson à composer. »

\- « Pff alors… Griffondor c'est la plus cool et en plus elle porte mes couleurs… Mais y'a déjà Thor, Steve et Logan. Je vais aller avec quelqu'un qu'est tout seul. Alors… Natasha elle peut très bien se débrouiller, en plus j'ai pas envie d'aller là-bas ! Il reste Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle… Bon bah Clint désolé mais je préfère aller à Serdaigle avec Bruce, au moins ils sont intelligents là-bas. »

\- « Ok allons-y, SERDAIGLE ! »

Il s'avança d'un pas assuré vers sa nouvelle maison, avec un sourire de Bruce et Clint qui se remit à bouder de plus belle. Le milliardaire s'installa à la table en lançant un petit ''les Griffy applaudissent plus fort, faut vous entrainer les mecs'' qui étonna la plupart des gens assis autours. Enfin, les plats apparurent et tous se jetèrent sur la nourriture, Thor étant très heureux de retrouver des ''mets dignes d'Asgard''. A la fin du repas, les Avengers se retrouvèrent tous au bout de la salle.

\- « Putin j'ai trop la rage je suis tout seul à Pouffsouffle ! » Ragea Clint en donnant un coup de pied dans le mur. (Lui arrachant un grognement de douleur, accentuant sa frustration)

Steve le réprimanda :

\- « Langage ! Et puis c'est pas si grave. On va pas rester super longtemps de toutes façons »

\- « Parle pour toi, t'est tranquille avec Thor et Logan dans la maison la plus cool… «

\- « Pense à moi ! Je suis avec tous les crétins racistes et je me tape Loki en prime… »

\- « Ah oui désolé Natasha. De toute façon, comme l'a fait remarquer Cap, on part bientôt ! »

Ils furent interrompus par les préfets des quatre maisons qui commençaient à accompagner les premières années vers leurs dortoirs. Les Avengers se saluèrent et entrèrent rapidement dans la masse d'élèves de leur maison respective.

* * *

 _Voilà ! Je suis pas super fière de ce chapitre… Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez !_

 _Le prochain arrive bientôt (j'espère)_


	4. Kouditche ?

**Chapitre 3 : Kouiditche ?**

 _Hello… It's me…_

 _Bon, si vous vous en rappelez, j'existe et cette fanfiction aussi. Je n'ai pas vraiment de bonne excuse pour cet énorme retard (7 mois quand même), sinon que j'avais un gros gros manque d'inspi, et que mon cerveau était bloqué sur d'autres fandoms…_

 _De toute façon, un nouveau chapitre est (enfin) là! Pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire je rappelle que les Avengers, Loki et Logan se sont retrouvés à Poudlard, rajeunis à 11 ans. Dans le précédent chapitre ils se sont fait répartir dans les 4 maisons : Thor, Steve et Logan à Griffondor, Tony et Bruce à Serdaigle, Loki et Natasha à Serpentard et Clint à Pouffsouffle (TOUT SEUL COMME UNE MERDE HAHA)_

 _Merci quand même pour vos review, fav et follow! (Et merci au Guest de m'avoir éclairé sur la conjugaison du mot ''X-men'' ^^)_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

La première nuit à Poudlard des Avengers se passa plus calmement pour certains que pour d'autres. Thor, Logan et Steve dormirent comme des pierres dans leur nouveau dortoir, grâce au silence imposé par ce dernier. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Tony et Bruce : ils partageaient leur dortoir avec un sang-mêlé un peu schizophrène nommé Nathaniel, qui leur raconta toute la nuit les détails du monde sorcier et de leur nouvelle école (il avait lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ , et ouais ma gueule). Natasha passa la soirée à donner des baffes pour enfin trouver une fille pas trop garce avec qui dormir chez les Serpentard. Elle fut assez énervée de ne pas avoir pu surveiller Loki, qui quant à lui rejoignit directement le groupe de Serpentards pompeux qu'ils avaient aperçus la veille. Clint fut accueilli (un peu trop) joyeusement par les Pouffsouffles, qui étaient plutôt fêtards. Ils lui montrèrent directement le chemin de cuisines qui se trouvaient non loin de leur dortoir, au cas où il aurait une petite fringale.

Ils se retrouvèrent le lendemain dans la grande salle pour petit-déjeuner. L'archer du groupe boudait toujours, principalement car Matthias Fernandez, le préfet de sa maison, l'avait forcé à finir son immonde tarte aux abricots et que du coup il avait mal au ventre. Mais évidemment, les autres n'en avaient rien à faire : ils étaient trop occupés à décrypter leurs emplois du temps face à un Tony surexcité.

\- « Geeeeenre on a ''cours de vol'' à 11 heure ! En même temps que les Griffondors ! Génial, j'ai super hâte de voir Cap sur un balai » S'exclama ce dernier. « Dommage que je n'ai pas mon portable pour filmer ça »

\- « Je ne vois pas _pourquoi_ on devrait apprendre à voler sur des balais » Se renfrogna Steve.

\- « Bah pour pouvoir jouer au Quidditch ! »

\- « C'est pas ce jeu complètement idiot dont tu nous avait parlé ? »

\- « Hey ! C'est pas idiot, c'est génial ! »

\- « Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec Stark » ajouta Clint, sortant de sa grève de la parole dans l'inintérêt général, « ce jeu à l'air super cool. Dommage que mon cours soit seulement cet aprèm'... »

Un jeune garçon mince aux traits tirés et aux cheveux noirs passa devant leur table.

\- « Bruce, Tony; on y va ? On a Potions dans 2 minutes »

\- « On arrive, Nathaniel » dit l'ingénieur en commençant à se lever. « Au fait, quelqu'un a vu Loki ? »

Natasha prit un air renfrogné. « Il doit sûrement traîner avec les nouveaux potes racistes qu'il s'est fait... »

\- « Je ne croyais même pas possible que ce type se fasse des amis » lança Clint.

\- « T'y est bien arrivé, toi » grogna Logan qui avait gardé le silence.

Steve les coupa, agacé. « Oh, commencez pas tous les deux. Natasha, tu devrais faire gaffe à Loki. C'est pas terrible qu'il fréquente ce genre de personne féru de magie noire... »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « T'inquiètes Cap, je gère »

Ce dernier rangea sa chaise et sortit son emploi du temps :

\- « Bon, faut qu'on se dépêche, on a Sortilèges dans le Bâtiment B- Aile 3C- salle 457E couloir de gauche. J'espère qu'on ne se perdra pas »

…..

Tony, Bruce et Nathaniel arrivèrent tout essoufflés devant la salle de Potions. Évidemment, ils étaient en retard, et le milliardaire n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de faire flipper ses deux amis avec plein anecdotes concernant le professeur Snape. Il fut tout de même pris de court quand Nathaniel lui demanda ''comment il pouvait savoir tout ça étant donné qu'il était né-moldu''. Tony fut sauvé par la tête pleine de cheveux gras de leur prof qui leur demandait d'entrer.

Quand l'ingénieur s'assit à côté de Bruce, Snape le fixa droit dans les yeux. Tony soutint insolemment son regard, avec un sourire effronté. Le professeur n'aima apparemment pas ça, et annonça de sa voix doucereuse :

\- « Je crois que je préfère vous attribuer des places moi-même »

Tout le monde se leva avec déception, et Snape plaça évidemment Tony au premier rang à côté d'un petit chinois à lunettes. Bruce était super loin de lui, presque tout au fond. Le milliardaire haussa les épaules : il pourrait toujours lui faire passer des petits mots.

\- « Mr Stark, la prochaine fois que vous lancez un avion en papier ou quoi que ce soit vers votre ami Mr Banner je me verrais dans l'obligeance de vous infligez une retenue à _tous les deux_ »

Tony pesta. Une heure avait passé et il avait réalisé parfaitement les instructions pour sa potion, alors que plus de la moitié de la classe avait un chaudron de la mauvaise couleur. Curieusement, cela énervait le prof qui cherchait apparemment un prétexte pour le coller. L'ingénieur se tourna vers Bruce, qui leva un pouce en l'air. Lui aussi avait parfaitement réussi sa potion. Tony aurait aimé qu'ils soient ensemble, devenir les ''Science Bros de la potion'' ou un truc comme ça, tester de nouveaux trucs et peut-être rassembler des informations pour rentrer chez eux. Il essayait toujours par papier, mais ce sournois de Snape décelait toutes ses tentatives, aussi (rrhum hum) discrètes soient-elles.

Derrière lui, il entendit Nathaniel s'insulter lui-même de ne ''pas mettre de pierre de Souffre dans la potion pauvre imbécile''. Un truc que le milliardaire avait appris à trouver normal.

Tony se tourna vers son voisin, qui fayottait avec le prof, pour entamer une conversation.

\- « Hey, Lee superposé, est-ce que- »

\- « MONSIEUUUUR IL M'INSUUULTE »

Snape se retourna d'un geste vif de cape et sourit de façon mauvaise. Il le tenait, son prétexte. Sans surprise, il infligea à l'ingénieur une retenue ce soir à 18 heures dans les cachots. Tony pesta : c'était l'heure où ils devaient tous se retrouver à la bibliothèque pour chercher des infos. Steve allait le tuer.

…..

Sortant de son cours de Sortilège (où il n'avait rien compris, ça va de soi), Steve Rogers se dirigea avec un peu d'appréhension vers le stade de Quidditch. A côté de lui, Thor, qui avait réussi à enflammer la moitié de la salle en faisant ''Wingardium Leviosa'' sur une plume. Il avait encore la moitié de son uniforme cramé et les cheveux en pétard. Logan, toujours aussi taciturne, était d'une humeur massacrante : en effet, il avait tenté d'allumer son cigare avec l'incendie de Thor, et le prof le lui avait confisqué car ''il était interdit de fumer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard''. Autant dire qu'il essayait de griffer à mort quiconque lui adressait la parole.

Le Captain craignait autant pour le vol en balais que pour la vie de Stark : ce crétin de milliardaire allait certainement se moquer d'eux, et si il y avait quelqu'un avec qui il ne fallait pas rigoler actuellement, c'était Logan. Et si le Wolverine tuait Tony, ils ne pourraient pas rentrer chez eux. Car Tony aurait une solution. Forcément. Il ne servait qu'à ça.

Une dame aux cheveux en pétard et aux yeux jaunes qui était apparemment leur prof de vol leur demanda d'entrer dans le stade et de se diriger chacun vers un balai qui les attendait. A côté de lui, Thor paraissait tout content. Steve regarda autours de lui : les Serdaigles n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Evidemment, quand ils entrèrent enfin dans le stade, Tony se plaça juste à côté de lui et lui lança d'un air crâneur :

\- « Dans Harry Potter, il réussit à rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch dès sa première année en impressionnant tout le monde par ses talents. J'ai bien l'intention de faire la même chose. »

Steve leva les yeux au ciel : il fallait toujours que cet abruti fasse son malin.

\- « On est pas là pour ça, Tony. Je te rappelle qu'on va vite trouver un moyen de retrouver nos âges normaux, et on rentrera à la Tour. Si tu t'imagines que ce sont des sortes de vacances, tu- »

\- « Ouais, enfin, tu vas surtout t'écraser au sol comme une merde » Le coupa Logan, « et je paierais bien pour voir ça »

\- « Et toi, avec tes une tonne et demie, tu crois que le balai vas réussi à quitter le sol ? »

Madame Bibine mit fin à leur dispute d'un rugissement sonore.

\- « ECOUTEZ-MOI BIEN » cria-t'elle, « JE RAPPELLE LES REGLES DE SECURITE : ON FAIT CE QUE JE DIS ET C'EST TOUT. PAS DE VOLS INTEMPESTIFS, OU VOUS SEREZ IMMEDIATEMENT ENVOYES DANS LE BURREAU DE LA DIRECTRICE. C'EST CLAIR ? OK. ALORS ON SE MET TOUS A COTE D'UN BALAIS ET ON DIT ''DEBOUT !'' POUR QU'IL ARRIVE DANS VOTRE MAIN. »

Steve annonça ''Debout !'' de sa voix la plus autoritaire. Le balai monta directement dans sa main. Il l'agrippa avec surprise : autour de lui, les élèves avaient beaucoup moins de succès. Logan beuglait ''DEBOUT, CONNARD !'' à un balai qui ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, celui de Bruce remuait vaguement sur le sol, et Tony commença à s'énerver dès qu'il vit que Steve avait réussi avant lui. Ce dernier lui lança un grand sourire, accentuant sa frustration. Il réussit finalement au bout de trois essais, se l'étant pris un plein dans la figure au deuxième. Son nouvel amis Nathaniel ricana, et se cria dessus immédiatement de ''ne pas se moquer de ses amis, voyons !''. Logan s'était finalement baissé pour ramasser son balai au sol.

\- « Je ne vois pas à quoi sert ce truc de ''Debout !'' idiot » Lâcha-t'il.

Bruce trouva apparemment sa remarque pertinente, et fit de même pour son balai qui n'était pas monté plus haut que son genou. Les autres élèves l'imitèrent immédiatement, sous les ''Mais non ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait !'' de Mme Bibine.

Steve regarda Thor, qui semblait indifférent à ce qui se passait autour. Il était un train de frotter le sol avec son balai comme si il faisait le ménage, devant un Tony écroulé de rire. Le cap le regarda de façon incrédule. Le dieu le regarda fièrement :

\- « Je vous ai vu faire dans le QG, ami Rogers. C'est une sorte de coutume midgardienne, non ? »

Captain America se pinça l'arête du nez devant tant de lenteur d'esprit. La prof de vol l'imita.

\- « Bon, c'est pas grave » dit celle-ci, commençant visiblement à avoir mal à la tête. « Enfourchez vos balais. Donnez une petite impulsion avec vos pieds, _une petite_ , et essayez de vous stabiliser près du sol. Le _premier_ qui dépasse un mètre de hauteur, je le descends. C'est clair ? »

Thor ayant enfin compris comment l'on se sert de ces balais, chacun des Avengers présents enfourcha le sien et suivit les instructions de la prof. Steve poussa très doucement, n'étant pas très à l'aise pour piloter les choses qui volent (vu comment ça s'était terminé la dernière fois). Il monta d'environ 20 centimètre, et jugea bon de s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Le soldat jeta un coup d'œil à côté de lui : Tony était monté à pile un mètre et clamait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il irait bien plus haut dès que Mme Bibine aurait le dos tourné. Le balais de Logan avait visiblement envie de se débarrasser de son propriétaire, et le secouait dans tous les sens. Le mutant ne se laissait pas faire et avait planté des griffes dans bois, lui évitant ainsi de tomber. Celui de Bruce venait de faire un demi-tour complet, et le scientifique s'était écrasé par terre la tête la première. Mais le plus étonnant, c'était Thor. Son balais montait calmement, mais haut, beaucoup trop haut, et malgré les cris que poussait la prof il ne redescendait pas. Le dieu clamait qu'il ne contrôlait pas la situation, mais avait l'air de trouver cela très amusant. Il essaya de faire avancer son balai et celui-ci se mit à accélérer d'un coup. Thor le fit pivoter juste à temps pour ne pas percuter un mur, mais se dirigea droit vers une tour. D'un coup de poing réflexe, il fit exploser sa paroi pour pouvoir tourner sans rentrer dedans (livrant au jour deux élèves peut-être un peu trop dénudés). L'Asgardien avait finalement compris comment contrôler sa monture, aussi commença-t-il à se diriger vers le sol, sous le regard estomaqué de 40 élèves.

Tony, voyant qu'il se faisait complètement voler la vedette, s'envola d'un coup. Il prétexta à la prof furieuse qu'il allait aider son camarade, et se mit à faire tout un tas de loopings et figures absolument inutiles pour montrer sa maîtrise du balai. Il arriva finalement auprès de Thor, qu'il escorta vers le sol (alors que celui-ci se débrouillait très bien tout seul).

Quand ils atterrirent, les élèves les accueillirent avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Tony allait commencer un petit discours de remerciement, quand Elie Degler (une Griffondor) annonça d'une voix tremblante en montrant Thor du doigt :

\- « Il… Il a fait exploser le mur »

\- « Avec son poing » ajouta un autre élève.

Des murmures se firent entendre partout dans le groupe, qui furent dissous par un ''Laissez-moi passer ! '' de Mme Bibine.

 _Aie_ , se dit Steve. _S'ils se font exclure, c'est fichu pour les renseignements dans la bibliothèque…_

Mais la prof était accompagnée d'un grand 7e année aux cheveux blonds décoiffés.

\- « Brennan » lança-t'elle, « Vous voulez bien de ce garçon dans votre équipe ? Je crois que c'est celui qu'il vous faut pour remplacer votre Batteur maladif. Mr Odinson ici présent vient d'exploser un mur à _mains nus_. »

Le dit Brennan semblait hésiter. « Mais la dernière fois qu'un 1ère année est entré dans l'équipe, c'était avec- »

\- « Harry Potter, je sais. Il semblerait que l'histoire se répète »

\- « Il faudra que j'en parle avec McGonagall, mais si cet élève est d'accord… Pourquoi pas ? Ce sera toujours mieux que Brun Ben en tout cas. »

\- « Oh, mais je suis sûre qu'elle le sera, vous savez combien elle tient à son équi- »

Ils furent interrompus par Tony qui semblait assez exaspéré.

\- « Et moi alors ? Je peux rentrer dans l'équipe ? »

Le capitaine et la prof le considérèrent, étonnés. Brennan se grata la nuque.

\- « Bin, à ce que je vois tu es un Serdaigle, alors ça vas pas trop être possible… »

\- « On s'en fout, je peux rentrer dans celle de Serdaigle alors ! »

\- « Faut que tu voix avec ton capitaine et ton directeur de maison »

Madame Bibine intervînt :

\- « Vous ne manquez pas du culot, vous ! Pourquoi vous pourriez rentrer dans une équipe ? »

Le milliardaire sortit son sourire le plus arrogant :

\- « Vous l'avez bien vu, je suis très bon »

\- « Vous avez délibérément désobéi aux ordres ! »

\- « Mais je lui ai sauvé la vie ! » S'écria Tony d'un ton dramatique en indiquant Thor.

La prof de vol leva les yeux au ciel. « Il était à même pas 5 mètres du sol »

\- « Quand même, s'il vous plaîîîît ! Thor a bien eu le droit, lui ! Alleeez ! Je connais déjà les règles, en plus »

\- « Oh, c'est bon, vous avez gagné ! Vous vous débrouillerez avec l'équipe de votre maison, mais je ne veux pas avoir affaire avec ça ! »

Tony lança un ''OOUUIIIIIIIIIIII'' devant Steve qui leva les yeux au ciel. L'ingénieur se précipita hors du stade pour se diriger vers le bureau du professeur Flitwick.

…...

Une heure plus tard, les Avengers étaient réunis dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Tony n'arrêtait pas de se la péter : en effet, il avait réussi à convaincre son directeur de maison et le capitaine de l'équipe de le prendre comme remplaçant de l'attrapeur Serdaigle, Matt Carter.

\- « Arrête de t'enjailler, Tony », lui lança Natasha. « T'est que remplaçant. Il faudrait que Matt se fasse blesser ou exclure… »

Tony prit un air diabolique. « Oh, t'inquiète pas pour ça, Nathaniel a dit qu'il s'en occuperait… »

\- « Rien d'interdit en tout cas, _hein Tony_ ? » dit Steve, le regard lourd de sous-entendus.

\- « Mais, non, tu me connais, je suis sage comme une image ! »

Les Avengers s'étouffèrent tous étrangement d'un coup avec leur purée. (Sauf Loki. Oui, Natasha avait réussi à tirer le dieu de ses nouveaux amis. Mais il se vengera, ne vous inquiétez pas.)

Clint n'arrêtait pas de fixer avec jalousie Thor et Tony. Alors comme ça, ils étaient rentrés dans l'équipe de Quidditch ? Et pourquoi pas lui, alors ?

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Un peu de transition, désolée s'il ne se passe pas grand-chose… Mais n'hésitez pas à me dire si je rentre trop dans les détails, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs ^^_

 _Loki sera plus présent la prochaine fois, haha :)_


End file.
